Jet spray corporation, located in Norwood, Mass., has for many years been making "visuals", i.e., beverage dispensers that spray a beverage in a clear bowl. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,565, for example, a beverage dispenser has a clear bowl in which an evaporator is disposed for cooling the beverage. A spray tube is positioned over the evaporator. A pump directs the cooled beverage through the spray tube against the underside of a cover. The beverage in the bowl is dispensed through a discharge spout by actuating a handle. Many visuals have now been replaced by post-mix dispensers, such as a dispenser as described in Reissue No. 33,943. These dispensers, which reconstitute syrup with fresh water, are efficient and convenient because more drinks can be drawn without having to refill a bowl.